Marry Me
by Roweena5000
Summary: Yami was deep in thought, once again he went over how he would carry out his proposal. He sighed deeply. That was, of course, if he could gather up the courage he needed to ask... YAOI, Puzzleshipping. rated M to be safe


Welcome to my very first fic! If there's even one person out there who enjoys it I'll be thrilled. *claps hands exitedly* Please review!

This is Yaoi, boy x boy, don't like don't read please.

Disclaimer: Of course I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Nor the song "I knew I loved you" by Savage Garden from which I borrowed a few lines.

"blabla" - speech

'blabla' - thoughts

Here we go!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Marry Me**

"_Yugi, I have something to ask you..." Yami whispered, sitting next to his aibou on the coach._

"_What is it?" Yugi asked, his bright amethyst eyes shining with curiosity, looking up into deep crimson. Yami took his hands._

"_Yugi... will you marry me?"_

_Yami watched as Yugi's eyes grew even wider with surprise and felt his insides tense with nervousness._

"_Yami... I'm so sorry... but I can't...." Yugi murmured._

"_But, Yugi... why?" Yami cried, tears welling up in his eyes. He could feel his heart breaking, and the pain was too much to bear._

"_I just don't love you that much..."_

Yami sat up with a startled scream, heart pounding, body covered in sweat and breath caught in his throat.

"Yami, what's wrong?" the sleepy voice of Yugi came as he too woke up. "Are you all right?" He looked up at his darker half.

"Yes, Aibou, I'm fine. It was just a dream." Yami's chest was heaving as he tried to catch his breath.

"Are you sure? You don't look fine to me." Yugi's voice was full with concern. Yami had been having nightmares for some time now.

"Yes, I'm sure." He smiled down at Yugi. "Go back to sleep."

Yugi reached up. "Come here then." He embraced his love as they cuddled up together. "What are these dreams of yours about anyway?"

"Oh, nothing important, just bad dreams." Somehow, Yugi doubted that, although Yami's voice was reassuring enough.

"Well, no matter what they are about, you know you can always talk to me about them, right?" he asked.

"I know Aibou, it's nothing... Sleep now."

"All right then," he sighed. "I love you." He leaned in and kissed Yami softly.

"I love you, too."

As his aibou fell asleep, Yami stayed awake in bed. Having Yugi's arms around him was comforting, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep for a few hours yet, if at all.

The dreams had been haunting him for months now, ever since he had decided to propose to Yugi. They were all slightly different, but the answer always stayed the same; no. He knew it was foolish of him to have these dreams. Yugi loved him above all, the same way he loved his aibou.

However, he couldn't control his emotions. Therefore, the overwhelming fear of being rejected caused the doubts and mares to haunt him. He wouldn't survive a 'no' from his aibou, so he kept his wish and his fears to himself.

It was dawn outside when Yami finally drifted away into a dreamless slumber.

--

Yugi was the first to wake up the next day. He studied Yami's face as the other slept. He seemed peaceful, but Yugi could see the shadows under his eyes, his skin paler than usual, the hair not quite as shiny as it used to be. Overall, he looked worn out.

Something was very wrong with his beloved, and Yugi was worried. During the days, he acted as if everything was fine, but every night he had nightmares and more than once Yugi had found him crying. And when they made love, there was desperation in Yami that frankly scared the living daylights out of Yugi.

Every attempt he had made to talk about it was met by Yami insisting nothing was wrong. And since he didn't want to pressure him in any way, he had decided to give Yami time. Hopefully he would talk about it when he was ready, and until then, all he could do was be there for him.

Yugi sighed as he got out of bed, careful not to wake Yami. After a quick shower, he went down to the kitchen, where his Grandpa was already making breakfast.

"Morning Grandpa! Need any help?"

"Oh, good morning, Yugi!" his Grandpa smiled at him. "Yes, please, you can set the table. Is Yami still sleeping?" he asked as he turned back to the pancakes he was making.

Yugi started to take out dishes. "Yes, he had another nightmare last night."

Mr. Mutou could hear the deep concern in his grandson's voice. "Another one?"

"Yes. And the night before he had two. I'm really worried for him Grandpa..."

"I know you are, Yugi. But he's been through a lot and it's bound to show in some way."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Yugi said, a small smile on his lips.

'But I doubt that's it,' he thought as he finished setting the table. 'Sure he's been through a lot, we both have, with the whole saving the world and finding out his true identity. But I'm pretty sure he would have told me about it if that was the case.'

He sighed again as he looked up the stairs. 'It's something else...'

--

Yami woke up to find Yugi gone and for a second his heart stopped, until he heard muffled voices coming from the kitchen. He let out a sigh of relief and laid back down on the bed.

'What is it with me these days?' he wondered to himself. 'I can't remember ever being this afraid or confused before.'

Not even when Dartz captured Yugi's soul, his determination of getting him back fueled him on that time. Or when confessing his love to Yugi for the first time. Not even in his past life as pharaoh had he ever felt this way.

He got out of bed and walked over to the chair where his leather pants hung, reaching into the pocket. He picked up the ring he always carried with him. It was white gold with three amethysts embedded, perfect for his aibou's pale skin and the stones matching his eyes. He smiled as he imagined how the ring would look on his beloved's finger.

An echo of last night's dream flashed in his thoughts, and he sighed as he put the ring away. He knew Yugi worried about him and that fact caused him to feel even more miserable.

Walking down the stairs, he put on a carefree face, not about to worry his aibou further. Just as he entered the kitchen, Mr. Mutou put the plate with pancakes on the table.

"Ah, good morning Yami. You're just in time for breakfast," he greeted him.

"Good morning, Solomon," he replied.

Yugi walked up to Yami and kissed him. "Did you sleep well, love?" he questioned.

Yami put his arms around his aibou. "Yes, I did." He smiled.

"Good," Yugi said, kissing him again, though not looking entirely convinced.

They sat down to eat, and as he served himself some orange juice, Mr. Mutou said, "Now boys, I know it's Saturday and that you have plans made for going to the dance, but I could use some help today."

"Sure, Grandpa," Yugi said. "It's not until tonight anyways, so we have plenty of time."

"We're always glad to help," Yami added.

"Good then!" Mr. Mutou said. "Yugi, I want you to run some errands for me. I'll give you a list and some money later."

Yugi nodded as he took another pancake. For someone so small he could eat a lot.

"And Yami," he continued, turning to the other teen. "I'm going to rearrange a bit in the game shop, so you will help me to move the shelves."

Yami nodded, too, as he sipped his orange juice. He had barely touched his food.

Mr. Mutou frowned as he watched the two boys in front of him. Yugi was eating, yes, but his eyes showed how concerned he was. If this kept up much longer, he didn't know where it would end. He decided to have a talk with Yami after sending Yugi on his errands. He was not sure whether he would be able to help the two, but he knew he had to try.

--

Yugi took a close look at the list his grandfather had just given him. It was long. In addition, he also had to stop by the dry cleaners to fetch the tuxedos he and Yami would be wearing at the dance.

"Think you can have it done by this afternoon?" Mr. Mutou asked when he saw the face Yugi made.

"Yes, but it will take all day, and I was hoping to talk to Yami," Yugi said with a sigh. "I guess it will have to wait." Despite his decision to give Yami time, he had decided to try talking to him again.

Once again, Mr. Mutou tried to calm his grandson. "It will be alright, Yugi. Just give him time."

"Yes, you're right Grandpa. Well, see you later!" Yugi waved as he walked off to take care of his list.

In the kitchen, Yami was just putting away the last of the dishes, far away in his thoughts. He saw Yugi wave through the window and waved back, a smile on his face. His aibou was so beautiful.

Once again, he went through how he would carry out his proposal. He would take Yugi out to their favourite restaurant and when they came home he would take him up to their bedroom, which he earlier would have prepared with candles and rose petals on the floor and bed.

Then he would take the hands of his beloved aibou and ask him the most important question in his whole life, past and present. He sighed deeply. That was, of course, if he could gather up the courage he needed to ask...

Yami heard footsteps behind him and turned to face Yugi's grandfather. Putting his worries away for now, he asked, "So, what is it you want moved then?"

As they entered the Game shop, Mr. Mutou pointed at the shelves to the right. "You can start with emptying those two; put the games on the counter for now."

They worked together in silence for a while; it wasn't an awkward silence though, but a nice one instead. When the shelves finally were empty, Mr. Mutou had Yami moving them onto the other side of the shop. While they started to put the games back in their places Mr. Mutou began talking. "Yami..." he started.

Yami stopped what he was doing to look at Mr. Mutou. When he saw the concerned face of the old man he got curious as to what he could have to say.

"I know that it may not be my place, but since I care dearly for you boys, I need to ask this," he said. "What is wrong, Yami?"

Yami looked slightly shocked by the question. It was the last he had expected to hear. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Why are you having nightmares, my boy? I can see that it's wearing you both out." Mr. Mutou's voice was full with concern.

Now Yami was truly in shock. If Solomon was bringing it up like this, it meant that the situation was really bad. He had never before said anything regarding his and Yugi's relationship, and it hadn't been a smooth ride all of the way.

"Well... I... um..." Yami stuttered.

Mr. Mutou held up a hand. "You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to," he said. "But whatever it is that's wrong, please for the both of you, talk to Yugi. Now, let's finish this, shall we?" Mr., Mutou said, hoping that his intervention would lead to the boys finding a solution to whatever the problem was.

Yami finished his work in silence, thoughts spinning through his head. Solomon was right, of course. He had seen how all of this affected his aibou and knew he had to talk to him. After completing his work, Yami excused himself and went up to his and Yugi's bedroom. He needed to think.

'I have let this go on for far too long....' he thought. 'I've hurt Yugi badly by acting like this.' Yami's eyes filled with tears when he saw Yugi's worried face in his mind. 'I will ask him tonight, no matter how scared I am," he decided, and for the second time that day pulled the ring out of his pocket. He looked at it, determination now burning in his crimson eyes. 'I will face this challenge as I would any other; head on and with all the might of my heart.'

--

Meanwhile Yugi was at his last stop, the dry cleaners. As he went up to the counter, he heard a familiar voice. "Good day, how can I help ya?" a young blonde asked.

"Jounouchi?" Yugi was surprised to see his best friend. "I didn't know you worked here."

"Hiya Yug'! Well, I just started this week; you're here for the tuxes, aren't ya?"

"Yeah, that's right."

Jounouchi noticed the suddenly sad expression on Yugi's face. "What's the matter? I thought you were lookin' forward to this dance?"

Yugi smiled at him. "I am... it's just that I'm worried about Yami..."

"Another nightmare, huh?" Yugi nodded. "So, he still hasn't talked to you?"

"No..." Yugi sighed. "I'm so worried Jounouchi. Grandpa thinks it's about his past life, but if that's true, why hasn't he said something? I think it's something else... Maybe he doesn't love me anymore..." Tears were rolling down Yugi's face by now.

Jounouchi was distraught over seeing his friend like this, and more than a little upset at Yami for causing it. Damn, he wanted to slap the former pharaoh! "Yugi, come on, I'm sure that's not true." He went around the desk to lay an arm around his friend's shoulders. "Want me to talk to Yami? Cause if you ask me, this has been goin' on long enough."

Yugi used his sleeve to wipe the tears away. "No Jounouchi, but thanks anyways. I don't want to pressure him in any way..." New tears filled his eyes. "I just want him to be alright again." He sobbed into the comforting arms of his best friend. Jounouchi patted his back. He felt helpless to the fact that he couldn't do more to help his friend.

"Ah, Yugi, I wish there was somethin' I could do to help you," he murmured.

"You're doing it," Yugi answered. "It means a lot that I'm able to talk to you about this." He stepped back so that he could look up at the other boy's face. "Thank you." He smiled at Jounouchi.

"Well, in that case, glad I could help!" He suddenly grinned. "Now wipe away those tears, you don't wanna be all red-eyed at the dance now, do ya?"

Yugi laughed as he wiped his tears. "You're right, I don't!"

"That's the spirit! Now let me get you those tuxes." Jounouchi went behind the counter to fetch the clothes.

"So, I'll see you tonight then?" Yugi asked as he paid for the dry cleaning.

"Yep, sure thing. Wouldn't miss it for the world." He handed Yugi the change and receipt. "Kaiba even got himself a brand new tux." He grinned.

"So you got him to go with you after all?" Yugi loaded the tuxes into his already full hands.

"Yeah, took some persuadin', but when I told him I would be dancin' with someone else if he didn't come, he suddenly got a whole lot more interested," he snickered.

"I can imagine he did." Yugi chuckled. "Bye Jounouchi, and thanks for listening!" he said as he headed for the door.

"Don't mention it. Bye!"

Yugi felt lighter at heart as he left the dry cleaners. Everything would turn out all right. Now they had a dance to get ready for!

--

When Yugi got home, he found the Game Shop empty. 'Guess they're done in here,' he thought as he saw the moved shelves. He went into the living area.

"I'm home!" he called up the stairs, before heading into the kitchen to unload the groceries he had bought. When he was done, he went upstairs, tuxes in hand. "Hi Grandpa," he said as he entered the living room, he glanced around. "Where is Yami?" he asked.

"I think he's in your room. He said he needed to rest." Mr. Mutou looked up from the TV. "I see you remembered the tuxes."

"Yeah, thanks for handing them in. Did you know Jounouchi worked there?"

"Ah yes, didn't I mention it?" He scratched his head.

"No, I'm guessing you forgot again." Yugi grinned at his Grandpa.

"Guess I did." Mr. Mutou laughed sheepishly. "Well go get changed now or you'll be late."

Yugi looked at his watch. His grandfather was right; there were only two hours left until the dance began. "See you later," he said as he headed for his room.

Yami heard his aibou coming towards the room, so he put the ring away before Yugi could see it. He was sitting on the edge of the bed when Yugi entered the room. He knew exactly when his aibou spotted him as a bright smile lit up his angelic face. Oh how he wanted to kiss those lips right now.

"Welcome home, Aibou." Yami's deep voice greeted him.

Yugi felt shivers run through his whole body just by hearing that wonderful voice. "Thank you," he whispered as he put the tuxes on a chair. He wasn't sure as to why he was whispering, but something seemed to be different. Yami was different, and he didn't want to break the spell.

"Come here, Aibou." Yami smirked as he pulled him down on his lap. He brushed Yugi's lips with his fingertips, watching in content how the touch made his aibou shiver with pleasure. He leaned down to capture those inviting lips in a kiss, running his tongue along Yugi's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Yugi moaned into the kiss, giving Yami full access to his mouth. He slid his arms around the neck of his beloved, pulling himself closer. The kiss deepened as their tongues intertwined in an erotic dance. Yami slid his hand under Yugi's shirt, caressing that soft skin, gently brushing over a nipple. Yugi moaned and arched into the touch. They broke the kiss for air, panting heavily, leaning their foreheads against one another.

"Yami, you're such a tease." Yugi said hoarsely. Yami just chuckled as he continued to play with the nipple, making Yugi moan even more, running his hands through his lovers thick locks, drawing him in for another earth-shattering kiss. Yami moaned as he lay down on the bed, drawing Yugi down on top of him, still kissing him greedily. Yugi's hands found their way down Yami's chest and along his sensitive sides, drawing yet another moan from his darker half.

"You think _I'm_ a tease Aibou?" he gasped as he took a grip of Yugi's buttocks, squeezing gently.

"Mmm, yes, you are..." Yugi rubbed his nose against Yami's. "I should be running errands more often if this is the welcome I get." He wondered what had happened to get Yami in this good mood, though right now, he didn't really care. Yami seemed to be truly happy again; maybe he was finally ready to talk.

Yami smiled up at him. "Speaking of errands, was that our tuxes I saw you carrying?"

Yugi sighed. Or maybe not. "Yeah, it was. But I don't know if I feel like going anymore. I'm happy where I am."

Yami chuckled. "So am I, Aibou. But I know how much you've been looking forward to this. You would regret it later if you missed it." Yami also had his own reasons for taking Yugi to the dance.

Yugi made a face. "You're probably right. Guess we should be getting ready..."

Yami smirked at him. "We could always leave late..." he purred, massaging Yugi's bottom, earning him a deep moan from his beloved.

"Keep that up and we won't be leaving at all..." he purred back, running his hands through Yami's hair once more.

"Nngh that feels so good..." Yami whispered, closing his eyes, enjoying the sensations running through him. He sighed and looked up at Yugi. "But you're right; we need to get ready." He gently pushed Yugi off of him and stood up, reaching a hand down to help him up. They grabbed their tuxes and headed for the bathroom, hand in hand and both happier than they had been in months.

--

While driving their car to the school grounds, Yami once again went over his newly laid plans of proposing. Although he still was very nervous about asking Yugi to marry him, he felt a lot more confident now that he had made up his mind to go through with it no matter what. Since this was Yugi's senior prom, it felt like the perfect opportunity. And there was that little clearing in the park across from the school. He smirked when remembering some of the times spent in that clearing by the pond.

"Yami... what are you up to?" Yugi had noticed the smirk and gotten a bit suspicious. He recognized that smirk just all too well. Yami turned his head and smiled at him.

"Nothing, Aibou, just remembering a walk in the park." He winked at Yugi.

A slight blush appeared on Yugi's cheeks. He too remembered the walks in the park. "I still can't believe we never got caught," he mumbled, a grin slowly taking the place of the blush. Yami chuckled at the comment.

"Oh, I can Aibou..." he grinned and gave Yugi a meaningful look.

At first Yugi was completely lost, and then it hit him. He looked at Yami in disbelief. "Oh no, you didn't! You did, didn't you? And you never told me!" He should have known something was up when they never got caught while Jounouchi and Seto had plenty of times. He scowled at Yami, arms crossed.

"You could have told me you were using shadow magic!" he exclaimed. "Have you any idea of how worried I was of being caught like that?"

At that moment, they arrived at the school and Yami parked the car before answering. He turned to face Yugi, a smirk on his lips. "Yes I do, Aibou." He leaned in until their lips were almost connecting. "And don't you agree it made things more interesting?" he whispered against Yugi's mouth.

Yugi felt all coherent thoughts beginning to slip, but he wouldn't let it go that easy. "Maybe so, but you still should have told me," he whispered. It took all he had to not just forgive Yami and kiss him. Something definitely was different tonight. He could feel it.

"Admit it, Aibou, you love the thrill..." his low voice sent shivers through Yugi.

Yami licked his lips at the sight, his tongue briefly touching Yugi's lips, drawing a moan from both of them. "Only if you say you're sorry..." Yugi whispered

Yugi's breath on his face made him dizzy from want. "I'm so sorry, Aibou..."

"I do love it..."

Finally, their mouths clashed in a soul-searing kiss, all their want and love in that one kiss. A loud banging on the car window, however, harshly brought them back to reality. Looking out the windshield, they spotted a widely grinning Jounouchi and a smirking Kaiba.

"Hey guys! The dance is inside you know," Jounouchi said as they got out of the car.

"Very funny, Jounouchi," Yugi said sourly. Yami just glared at the duo.

"Actually it kinda is." Jounuchi kept grinning. Kaiba even chuckled slightly. Yugi looked up at Yami, a sheepish expression on his face, Yami grinned and they all burst into laughter. It was a bit funny after all.

"Are we going in or what? I didn't get a new tux just so I could stand in the parking lot all night," Kaiba said, pulling Jounouchi close to him.

"Well I don't know about them." Jounouchi pointed his head towards the other couple. "But I'm starving and I heard there would be snacks!" With that, he headed for the door, leaving the rest to follow.

"There's Jounouchi for you," Yugi said as they all followed inside.

The gym had somehow turned into what could almost be mistaken for an actual dance hall, the walls covered by dark blue fabric and a huge mirror ball hanging from the ceiling, spinning flickers of light around the room. At one end, there was a stage where a banner said to vote for Prom Queen. On the other end a DJ was stationed, and along one of the sides was a long table, loaded with snacks and drinks.

They spotted Jounouchi shoving popcorn into his mouth like there was no tomorrow. Kaiba chuckled a bit. "I better go save the rest of the popcorn," he said and headed over to the blonde. Yugi giggled at the comment and looked the gym over once more.

Though most of the gym floor obviously was supposed to be danced on, there were some tables where you could sit down if desired. Music filled the crowded space, the beat making Yugi's body start moving on its own. Grabbing Yami's hand, he pulled him out on the dance floor.

"Dance with me!" he said excitedly, leaving all of their problems aside for the night, intent on enjoying the dance with Yami.

Yami chuckled at his aibou's cheerfulness. For some reason, Yugi seemed to be a little less troubled this evening. He smiled and pulled Yugi closer. "You know I love dancing with you, little one," he said before twirling Yugi around and then pulling him close again, their bodies moving as one while they danced.

Soon they were given the floor when the couples around them stopped their own dances to watch the two look-alikes with awe. Yami and Yugi barely noticed, only having eyes for each other. As Yami looked deep into those amethyst jewels, he nearly gasped at the love and trust he found there. Knowing it was all for him made his heart race and all of a sudden, he wasn't the slightest bit nervous about proposing any more.

Yugi watched as Yami's crimson eyes, filled with love, trust and adoration, took on a somewhat different shimmer to them. The way Yami looked at him sent sweet shivers of anticipation down his spine.

When the song ended and their audience applauded, they slowly awoke from their trance like state, both feeling a bit uneasy at the attention.

"Let's go have a drink," Yami said as he pulled Yugi away from the cheering crowd. Yugi sighed with relief as he sat down at a corner table while Yami fetched the drinks. He had never been comfortable with being the center of attention like that.

He shrugged it off and turned his attention to the sudden glow in Yami's eyes. He still couldn't name it, but the feeling he got when he had looked in those eyes tonight was nothing short of fantastic. He had felt wanted, loved, safe and so much more that he couldn't even describe.

Yami returned moments later with the drinks; strawberry punch, their favorite. "Having a good time?" Yami asked as he sat down next to him.

Yugi sipped his drink and leaned against Yami, laying his head on his shoulder. "Now I am," he said with content. "How about you?"

Yami wrapped an arm around his waist, and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "Me too, Aibou, me too," he whispered, leaning his head against Yugi's.

"I'm glad you are. I've been so worried about you, Yami," he whispered.

"I know, Aibou, and I'm so sorry for making you worry like that." Yami held him tighter and Yugi cuddled into the embrace.

"But something is different tonight...I can feel it. You seem truly happy again."

"I am." Yami took a deep breath before saying. "I'm not afraid anymore." Yugi sat up and looked at him with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Afraid? Why would you be afraid?"

Yami smiled at him and put a finger on the tip of his nose. "A stupid reason; one I will tell you about later."

Yugi scrunched his face at the gesture. "That tickles, you know..."

"I know, little one." Yami chuckled.

"Why can't you tell me now?" He searched Yami's face for any sign that would tell him he was drawing back into his shell again. He found none.

Just then, the song _I knew I loved you _by _Savage Garden _began to play.

"Because they are playing our song," Yami said with a smirk as he stood up and held out his hand. "Dance with me, Yugi?"

Yugi felt all flushed as he placed his hand in Yami's warm, strong one. "Did you plan this?" he asked suspiciously, as they reached the dance floor.

Yami only grinned at him. "Maybe I did."

Yugi laughed happily, wrapping his arms around his beloved, pulling him close. "I know you did." He reached up to kiss Yami deeply. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Yami buried his head in Yugi's hair, taking in the sweet scent.

They swayed slowly to the music, holding on tightly, once again lost in each other, both thinking of the first time this song had played for them, the night they had finally admitted to loving each other.

"I love you, Yami."

"And I love you, Aibou."

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life_

Their song was near its end when Yugi spoke again, his head against Yami's shoulder. "Yami..."

"Yes, little one?"

"Take me home."

Yami chuckled slightly. "Don't you want to know who gets to be prom queen?"

"Jounouchi can tell me tomorrow," he murmured. "I only want to be with you tonight."

"Will you come with me to the park first?" he whispered in Yugi's ear.

Yugi nodded. "Let's go, love," he spoke softly as he took Yami's hand, leaving behind the lights and music of the dance.

They walked slowly, simply enjoying the company of the other under the star lit sky, flowers everywhere, filling the air with the bouquet of spring. Yugi, however, had to admit being a bit curious as to why Yami wanted to visit the park this evening. He was quite sure it wasn't their usual reason.

"Yami, why are we going to the park?" he asked.

"I promised I would tell you why I was afraid. The park seems like a good place to talk," Yami said, trying to sound casual.

It didn't work too well for him, however, as Yugi said suspiciously, "You used that tone again... I think you're up to something." He looked up at Yami, curiosity shining in his eyes. "Tell me!" he said excitedly.

Yami laughed slightly at his aibou's excitement, pulling him closer. "You're much too curious, Aibou," he said lovingly.

"How else would I find out about things?" Yugi asked, laughing.

"I have to admit you got a point there," Yami said as they reached the clearing.

It was breathtakingly beautiful how the moonlight shone over the pond, which could be seen through the trees, giving a magic feel to the forest around them.

"Beautiful." Yugi sighed at the sight.

"Yes, very much so," Yami agreed, never taking his eyes off Yugi. He drew a deep breath before saying, "Aibou, there is something I've been meaning to ask you."

Yugi turned to face Yami as he heard the urgency in the other's voice. "Has this something to do with why you were afraid?" he asked cautiously.

Yami nodded and took both of Yugi's hands in his own. His heart was beating so fast he was sure Yugi could hear it. This was it. He would finally know the answer...

He swallowed once to get rid of the sudden dryness in his mouth. "It has everything to do with it," he said softly.

Yugi gasped. There it was again; that glow in Yami's eyes that made him feel so loved. He watched in amazement, as Yami slowly got down on one knee, letting go of Yugi's right hand to reach into his own shirt pocket, bringing out something small and shiny.

Yugi's thoughts were spinning. Could this be...? Was Yami actually going to...?

Any further thoughts were put on hold as Yami spoke. "Yugi Mutou, will you marry me?" he whispered, slowly sliding the ring onto Yugi's finger; a perfect fit. Yami watched Yugi's eyes widen and turn their attention at the ring.

Yugi gazed at the ring, a beautiful white gold with three amethysts embedded. He felt a wave of happiness flowing through him and turned his gaze back at Yami before flying around his neck.

"Yes! Yami, yes, yes, yes!" he cried out, emphasizing every word with a kiss.

Yami let out his breath, just now realizing he had been holding it. "You will?" he asked in a shaky voice, wrapping his arms around Yugi.

"Of course I will! Yami, I want to spend the rest of my life with you! How can you even begin to doubt that?"

"I have honestly no idea, Aibou. I only know that I was so afraid. Afraid that you would say no," he whispered, hugging his little aibou tighter, relief and happiness coursing through his veins.

"Yami, is this the reason you've been having nightmares all this time? You thought I might have said no?" Yugi inquired in disbelief.

"Yes, I know it was foolish of me, but the thought of not having you in my life... I have loved you ever since I felt the presence of your soul."

"You are a fool, Yami!" Yugi said a bit harshly. "Do you have any idea of how worried I have been!?"

"Of course I do, Aibou, and I'm so sorry for hurting you like that. As I said, I honestly don't know where those doubts came from." Yami pulled back to look Yugi in the eyes, tears glistening in his own. "Can you forgive me? Please?" he pleaded.

Yugi felt a wave of emotions going through him; hurt, anger, sadness... but in the end none of it mattered. All that mattered was that he loved Yami with all of his heart and soul. He reached up to cup Yami's face in his hands, kissing him softly. "I forgive you," he whispered.

Yami leaned down to once more feel those soft lips against his own, the kiss deepening as Yugi kissed him back, their tongues intertwining.

Pulling out for breath Yugi moaned. "I want you, Yami..." his hands caressing the body of his beloved. The gentle, yet firm, touches of his little one drove Yami mad with want.

"Aibou..." he moaned, kissing his way down Yugi's neck, pushing the shirt down to nibble at the collarbone.

Yugi shivered as his hands found their way inside Yami's now unbuttoned shirt, stroking the velvet skin, relishing in the feel.

Yami's head suddenly shot up, a slightly worried expression on his face. "Yugi, did you really say yes? Tell me this isn't just another dream..."

"No dream, love. This is real, and I did say yes." He kissed Yami. "Four times."

Yami laughed happily and then a smirk took form as he remembered something. "Didn't you want to go home, Aibou?" he mumbled against Yugi's neck, the vibrations sending shivers through his little one.

"You're such a tease Yami..." he moaned as his lover began suckling his neck. Gods did it feel good! "I've changed my mind. We can go home later..."

"You know it will be _much_ later Aibou..." Yami's thumb stroked a sensitive nipple through the thin fabric of Yugi's shirt, drawing moans and pleas from his lover.

"I don't care, just make love to me, Yami!" he whispered hoarsely.

"You didn't even need to ask, Aibou..." Yami murmured, before claiming Yugi's lips in a soul-searing kiss.

Yugi's last coherent thoughts were of having his Yami back to normal, before he gave himself up to the wonders of making love to his fiancé.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The end! My thanks for staying the fic out and again, please review!


End file.
